Flores
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Fic para o SnapeFest2006. Reflexões de um exprofessor sobre os acontecimentos numa certa torre, numa certa escola de magia. LEIAM PLEASE!


Titulo: FLORES

Song-fic/ One-shot (nunca sei a diferença entre as duas?)

Baseada na Musica "Flores" do Titãs.

Autora: Sheyla Snape

Beta: Gabrielle Briant

Censura: Livre.

Gênero: Angst/Drama

Spoillers: pós HBP. Se você não leu o livro, não sabe quem morreu e quem matou (o que acho quase impossível) não leia!

Resumo: Reflexões de um ex-professor sobre os acontecimentos numa certa torre, numa certa escola de magia... O que ele pensa a respeito do que fez e qual resolução tomará para sua vida? (resumo tosco, mas acho que a fic vale!)

Disclaimer: Todos já sabem, mas não custa repetir. HP E CIA NÃO ME PERTENCEM! Por essas e outras que NUNCA MAIS deixo os manuscritos das minhas idéias jogados por ai. Foi assim que perdi HP, Senhor dos Anéis e uma porção de outras coisas. Então é tudo aqui é da Tia JK e eu só posso brincar um pouco com os personagens. Claro, sem fins lucrativos e só por diversão mesmo!

Esta fic foi escrita em resposta ao SnapeFest 4 de 2006.

**FLORES**

**Olhei até ficar cansado **

**De ver os meus olhos no espelho**

Eu não saberia dizer há quanto tempo estava naquela posição. Meus músculos reclamavam por repouso. Minha mente exigia descanso, mas ainda assim não parava de martelar e girar tão feroz como nunca trabalhara na vida. Meu peito comprimia-se a cada pensamento que surgia como bolhas em um caldeirão fervente. Na verdade, prestes a explodir.

_"Pode uma pessoa redimir-se completamente de seus pecados? Será possível um passado negro ser esquecido, ou até mesmo perdoado? Alguém, em sã consciência, concederia paz de espírito a um homem que cometeu crimes que deixariam o próprio demônio envergonhado de tê-los cometido? Tortura. Cobiça. Inveja. Ganância. Traição. Covardia!"_

Dizem que quando o desespero toma conta de você seus pensamentos voltam-se para o principio. E comigo não parecia diferente... Minha trajetória iniciou-se com muita solidão, timidez e carência. E, como uma poção sendo preparada ao longo dos anos de sua vida, foram, gradativamente, acrescentando doses generosas de dor e humilhação. Que misturadas e fermentadas desenvolveram-se em partes de ódio, escárnio, que reagiram facilmente com o uso da inteligência, astúcia, rancor. E em algum momento a ganância e a cobiça me invadiram. Resultando numa solução extremamente explosiva, capaz de entorpecer até o mais brilhante e experiente dos homens. Quem dirá um pobre bruxo mestiço, jovem, solitário e ambicioso como eu? Sedento por uma oportunidade de provar-se superior aos seus inimigos.

Sim... Definitivamente esta seria uma excelente desculpa. A defesa perfeita para um homem como eu. A justificativa perfeita para meus atos e, principalmente, para minha traição. Ambas as traições! Mas no fim apenas uma palavra me definiria com exatidão. Covarde! Fui um covarde em não resistir aos encantos de Voldemort e suas promessas de poder. E agora fui covarde em não me sacrificar naquela torre em Hogwarts... Por mais que odiasse admitir, o maldito Potter estava certo...

**Chorei por ter despedaçado **

**As flores que estão no canteiro**

Minha vida de nada valia há muito tempo. Ainda mais se comparada a do maior bruxo dos últimos tempos. _"Dane-se se Voldemort sempre quis esse titulo. Ele nunca chegará perto do que Dumbledore é. Ou foi..."_ – pensou amargamente.  
Só um covarde de marca maior mataria a única pessoa no planeta que confiava nele. _"Além de covarde... Burro!"_ Assassinei o único homem que me tratou descentemente. Sim, manipulava-me com uma freqüência irritante, mas ainda assim só acatava as decisões do velho diretor porque sabia que não havia outra maneira. Ou quase sempre não haveria...

Porque não surpreendi em ver duas lágrimas descerem e desenharem o rosto da imagem à minha frente? Aquele velho espelho mágico sempre tinha a mania de expressar as emoções de quem refletia. E dessa vez não era diferente. Então apenas o observei fazer o que secretamente queria, mas infelizmente, não era capaz de fazer. Não depois de décadas vestindo aquela mascara de indiferença e sarcasmo. Não depois de uma vida escondendo e reprimindo sentimentos. O resultado de tudo era que hoje, eu, Severo Snape, simplesmente não conseguia mais chorar.

_"Eu devia ter resistido aos argumentos dele, não importasse o quão fortes parecessem! Deveria existir outro jeito!"_

E algumas lembranças indesejadas surgiam sem que qualquer controle. O escritório tão conhecido... Uma conversa que rapidamente virou discussão... e lampejos dos quais ele gostaria terminantemente de esquecer.

_"Estou velho de mais Severus... e você sabe perfeitamente que o feitiço que atingiu minha mão não foi completamente desfeito.  
"Encontraremos um jeito de reverter"  
"Severus, eu estou condenado e não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso"._

Uma discussão na floresta...

"_Não adianta Alvo, não vou fazer o que você está pedindo... E não importa o quão importante você ache que sou para esta guerra maldita! Eu já fiz demais e não vou fazer o que está me pedindo"  
"Você não pode me salvar agora meu jovem amigo, e quando chegar a hora"  
"NÃO FAREI ISSO!"_

E um desfecho completamente alheio a sua vontade na torre mais alta de Hogwarts...

_"Severus..." "NÃO! Não me peça isso... Posso acabar com esses três idiotas e você também "  
"Não há tempo meu jovem... Salve-se... e a esse menino"  
"Você não pode me pedir isso Alvo"  
"Cumpra a promessa que você fez. A mim... e a Ela!"_

Eu simplesmente fechei os olhos, como se isso impedisse de lembrar do ódio que senti. De mim. Das palavras dele.

Da suplica que ouvi...

_"Severus, por favor!"_

E da luz verde que veio a seguir.

Mais uma lágrima desceu dos olhos negros como a noite... Tão negros quanto meu coração. esperança... destino.

**Os punhos e os pulsos cortados **

**E o resto do meu corpo inteiro**

Lembrar daquela noite foi como receber o feitiço da morte. Porém, sem o benefício da morte instantânea.

Meu corpo reclamava por descanso. Exigia repouso para os ferimentos físicos e mentais. Minhas pernas e braços não me sustentavam mais e fatalmente eu desabei ao chão. Os espasmos de cada músculo dolorido eram tão fortes que quase supliquei pela benção morrer aqui mesmo. Jogado, semi-nu, no chão frio de pedra de um banheiro medíocre._ "Ah, mas isso seria a manchete do ano nos jornais e tablóides bruxos!" "Comensal e assassino do diretor de Hogwarts é encontrado nu e morto em bainheiro. Leia mais na pagina 5"_

Aqueles que apostaram, nem que fosse um galeão, na certeza de que o Lorde das Trevas ficou contente e satisfeito com a morde de Dumbledore perderia seu dinheiro mais rápido do que a capacidade de Neville Longbottom em derreter um caldeirão. Ou na velocidade em que Rita Skeeter teria de deturpar a mais inocente e pura das historias.

A verdade foi que Voldemort ficou furioso com o fracasso de seu "brilhante plano". Ele queria punir Lucio Malfoy pelo fracasso no departamento de mistérios. Queria matar Draco e assim, humilhar a família inteira mostrando que... tanto pai quanto filho eram incompetentes e portanto... _inúteis!_

Sendo assim aquele lunático ficou tão enfurecido com minha... _intromissão_, que sua fúria recaiu sobre mim e não em Draco. O Lorde não planejava perder seu "espião" dentro de Hogwarts e da Ordem. E agora eu também era um inútil para ele. Mas talvez por tédio depois de um dia inteiro de torturas e maldições. Ou por sadismo ainda maior ao qual eu suspeito que ele tenha. O Lorde acabou por poupar-me do alivio da morte. Quem sabe ele apenas tenha guardado um pouco de divertimento para suas noites de insônia? _"Vai saber?"_ Quem sabe ele percebeu que, no fim de tudo, seu plano saíra melhor do que a encomenda. Afinal... com Dumbledore morto quem guiaria "o menino que sobreviveu" até a vitória final?

Novos espasmos. _"Merlin, eu nem notei quando eles pararam!"_ Meu corpo debate-se abrindo os inúmeros cortes que tão precariamente consegui fechar. O cheiro de sangue fresco misturava-se ao das ervas e poções que usei anteriormente no banho, mas infelizmente o doce sono da morte não vem.

**Há Flores cobrindo o telhado e embaixo do meu travesseiro.**

**Há Flores por todos os lados;**

**Há flores em tudo que eu vejo.**

Só notei que aqueles gemidos eram realmente meus quando o aroma de flores sobressaiu-se ao cheiro amargo de sangue e me trouxe de volta um pouco de consciência. Finalmente devo estar louco. Somente uma pessoa que eu conheço usa essa fragrância de flores. E depois do que aconteceu ela não deveria... Ela não estaria aqui de maneira nenhuma. Certamente, há esta hora, estaria amaldiçoando meu nome, todos os dias e cada esforço que fez para me ajudar. _"Eu só posso estar alucinando! Ela não está aqui."_

Mas a mão delicada e cuidadosa sobre mim era real. A voz doce e chorosa, apesar de parecer um sonho, realmente chegava aos meus ouvidos. Despertando-me parcialmente. Os lábios que ocasionalmente procuram os meus. Suaves. Carinhosos. São tão reais e ao mesmo tempo tão irreais para alguém como eu, que não me atrevo a abrir os olhos e certificar-me de que ela realmente está aqui. Ela não viria até minha casa. Não arriscaria tudo desse jeito. Não largaria de seus afazeres para cuidar de um miserável traidor e agora... _assassino!_

A única coisa que consegui fazer foi reunir as poucas forças que me restavam e exigir que me deixasse ali mesmo. Mas os únicos sons que consegui produzir foram alguns gemidos roucos. Depois de um dia inteiro de torturas, certamente devo ter gritado de mais._ "Maldição! Nunca gritei antes!"_

Mas ela ignorou meus débeis esforços para ficar onde estava e finalmente sucumbir aos ferimentos. E quem sabe... ter um pouco de paz. Não demorou muito para o cansaço consumir o resto de minhas forças e me envolver num manto escuro de solidão e culpa.

**A dor vai curar estas lastimas **

**O soro tem gosto de lagrimas**

Novamente aquele angustia me consome. Quase imploro para que a dor física do dia anterior volte, triplicada se possível. Pois a ela estou acostumado. _"Quem sabe a dor me redima do que fiz?"_

Mas ela não vem...

Relutante, abri os olhos para constatar que as trevas em que me encontrava deram lugar ao raiar de um belo dia. _"Quanto tempo eu passei desacordado?" _Minha mente começou a trabalhar buscando uma indicação de quanto tempo estou aqui. Apesar de ainda cansado procurei experimentar as reações de meu corpo ferido. Respirei profundamente... uma, duas vezes... até que constatei. Sim, ela ainda estava aqui! As flores, o perfume dela ainda estava presente no ar. Inconfundível como sempre. Não pude evitar a ponta de alegria e dor ao ouvir sua voz.

— Severus, finalmente você acordou! – seu tom de voz preocupado me deixa mais atordoado do que imaginei possível. _"Ela deveria estar furiosa comigo!"_

Ela se aproximou e imediatamente levou uma das mãos ao meu rosto. Macias e delicadas, ela o contornou e só então me dei conta do quanto estava suando e...

— Por Merlin, você está ardendo em febre! Não sei que maldições ele usou em você dessa vez, mas nenhuma das poções que usei está funcionando como deveria. Já revirei seu estoque de ervas Serevus, onde você guarda... – Mas eu não permito que ela conclua a frase. Com dificuldade eu observava o rosto delicado, a expressão preocupada e ainda assim concentrada, eficiente, determinada. _"Como sempre!"_

Eu estava incerto da minha capacidade de falar, porém, surpreendi-me ao conseguir falar num sussurro um pouco firme e a instrui sobre algumas ervas devidamente escondidas. Logo uma poção escorregava por minha garganta. O seu sabor imediatamente lembrou-me das lágrimas incontidas que eu via nos olhos dela. _"Seria desespero em me ajudar ou estaria se perguntando por que eu fiz o que fiz?"_

**As Flores tem cheiro de morte **

**A dor vai fechar esses cortes**

Um dia depois eu estava lá. Sei que este deveria ser o último lugar na face da terra em que eu deveria estar. Primeiro porque não sou digno de prestar qualquer homenagem a Alvo Dumbledore. O maior bruxo de todos os tempos. O homem que por incontáveis anos foi meu professor, mestre, amigo, porque não dizer... _quase um pai._ A única pessoa em todo mundo mágico que me tratava com dignidade, respeito. Que confiava em mim. E que no fim de tudo morreu pela minha própria varinha.

Ironicamente o dia estava tão quente e aconchegante... Em completo contraste com o frio glacial que eu sentia dentro de mim. Difícil não imaginar que o próprio Dumbledore não tenha providenciado cada detalhe daquela manhã. O ar parecia tomado por uma paz, apesar do clima fúnebre que via à minha frente. Todos estavam lá... Professores, amigos, políticos, os membros da Ordem... os alunos... _Ela!_

Observei os presentes, procurando ao máximo permanecer oculto dentre as árvores. Claro que fiz uso de um feitiço de desilusão para garantir isso. De onde estou é possível sentir a dor da perda no ar... somando-se à minha. As homenagens se iniciam e cessam antes mesmo que eu me dê conta. Ainda me surpreendo com o estado de torpor em que me encontro. E simplesmente não sei dizer o que sinto.

_"Ódio. Rancor. Pesar. Arrependimento. Solidão..."_

Só consigo pensar que através da dor e do sofrimento desse dia todos deverão tirar forças para prosseguir. Embora eu mesmo não as tenha mais, é imprescindível terminar essa guerra. Terminar a jornada e provar que a morte dele... e de todos os outros não foi em vão!

_"Um homem morre Severus, mas seu ideal, sua luta e seu exemplo permanecem vivos naqueles que o amavam!"_

Os antigos aliados se dispersavam nos terrenos da Escola... Jamais ousaria chamá-los de amigos. Todos apenas aturavam minha presença porque era útil a eles. E porque Alvo insistia em manter sua confiança em mim. _"Imagino o que não dizem de mim agora!"_

Eu me aproximo quando é seguro. E mais do que pensei ser possível... Mais que imaginei um dia ser capaz... Eu chorei.

**Flores... **

**Flores... **

**As Flores de plástico, não morrem.**

A cena seria patética. O assassino chorando sobre o tumulo de sua vitima. Mas nem mesmo meu sarcasmo consegue deter minhas lágrimas. E quando me dou conta ela está ali... mais uma vez ao meu lado com seu perfume tão deliciosamente envolvente. _Flores!_

Ela chegou tão sorrateiramente... ou eu estava absorto demais... não importa. Sua mão sobre meu ombro, deslizando em minhas costas, procurando dar-me conforto. _"Mas como confortar um assassino? COMO?"_

Eu apenas ergui minha cabeça, sem encará-la, e apenas disse.

_"Eu juro que esta morte não será em vão!"_

Fim... por enquanto.

N.A: Quem vcs acham que deve ser nossa perfumada amiga? Votem pq eu quero fazer uma continuação! Se bem que eu tenho uma idéia BOMBANDO AKI! Hehehe.. vejamos qtas de vcs acertam. Rs )  
Gostaram da fic? Não gostaram? Mande seus berradores. Quero saber o que acharam! Meus agradecimentos a minha Irmã-Beta-Comensal Gaby Briant que pacientemente betou a fic!  
BJUS! Shey;)


End file.
